


stay long gone

by lost_decade



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Crossdressing, F/M, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, look this is basically Andre getting off wearing Lorene's underwear, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_decade/pseuds/lost_decade
Summary: André asked for this. It feels far from his mind now, the intervening minutes (or an hour, or two?) where his control has ebbed away to the point that he’s nothing but sensation have brought him to this, and he surely wouldn’t possibly have requested it had he known how much they would lose themselves in it too.





	stay long gone

**Author's Note:**

> Title from When I Go by Emancipator. Set during the latter half of this season.

André asked for this. It feels far from his mind now, the intervening minutes (or an hour, or two?) where his control has ebbed away to the point that he’s nothing but sensation have brought him to this, and he surely wouldn’t possibly have requested it had he known how much _ they _would lose themselves in it too. Even the recollection of how they got to this is dim, like it no longer belongs to him, a memory supplanted, real-not-real, his head like cotton wool, his body stretched taut. Does Jev know, he wonders, a conspiracy theory taking shape in his head even as he dismisses it only to let it re-ignite with every touch of their hands on him, there and then not-there, driving him to the brink of begging? He won’t beg. Even if he has to turn his head and press his teeth into the flesh of his inner arm he won’t beg. 

(ten minutes later and he _ pleads _)

_ I’m leaving, _ André says in his head - a rehearsal of a moment he knows will be the bitterest in their entire story. Could he, could he possibly get away with telling Lorene first? Could he whisper it in her ear in the morning when they’ve finally, eventually, let him come and all he has to do is get in the Quattro and drive away like the last two years have been nothing more than a dream, let Lorene tell him, let her deal with the anger and the hurt and the _ sorry, I can’t do this anymore? _ André is many things, he’d gather his feelings to his chest and suffocate them before exposing them to Jev, but he isn’t a coward, he can’t put this on her. 

Will they ever touch him like this again, he asks himself. This is partly why he’d wanted the blindfold, the moisture gathering behind it as he rapidly tries to blink against the softness of the satin. His body is laid almost bare except for it, aside from the lace stretched obscenely tight over his erection, damp and almost painful now, wet with precome and their saliva as they lick and suck at him through the material. He can feel the elastic across the crown of his cock and can’t suppress a whimper when Jev lifts it to lick up the length of him only to stop after mere seconds. André whines in frustration, his fingers flexing as his whole body shudders, jarring his shoulders as he pulls against the ropes that bind his wrists to the headboard. He must murmur something about it because then he feels the softness of Lorene’s hands rubbing at his neck, a counterpoint to the bristles of Jev’s beard against his inner thighs. Fuck, he needs to come. 

There’s a familiar sound from somewhere that isn’t inside his own head, beyond the hum of the vibrator inside his ass, and it takes a second for it to click that it’s the shutter of Jev’s Leica. 

Panic rises in him for a second, thoughts of front pages and scandals, of everyone knowing the things he wants, things he can only admit in the darkness to Jev, to see Jev’s eyes widen and feel his dick harden. His face flushes with shame but it only sharpens the want that little bit more and when Jean-Éric licks over his balls where they’re drawn up tight inside Lorene’s white lace panties at the same time as the setting on the plug is increased, André moans loud enough that tourists on the Parisian streets below can probably hear. His legs thrash on the bed, thighs shaking uncontrollably. He’s so close, _ so close, _ he gasps into Lorene’s mouth as she kisses him, her hands roaming over his chest as one of them switches the plug abruptly back to the lowest setting, before pulling down the lace enough to completely free André's cock.

André’s hips buck up into a touch that recedes immediately, cursing his frustration when Jev’s fingers clamp down tightly around the base of his cock. The sheets are soaked through with André’s sweat, damp and sticky, adding to the feeling of utter debauchment. Lorene’s dirty talk makes him feel almost shy – _ your teammate’s girlfriend, André _ – it makes him think briefly of Neel’s wife, whose name he can’t remember and who will certainly never see him like this. Safe. Neel is safe, Porsche is safe. 

He says _ I love you _ to the darkness of the room he’s shrouded from, because they might let him come, not because he means it.

Not because—

They stop. They actually stop touching him and his brain scrambles over what it is he’s just said, his conscience screaming _ fuck _ on repeat overwhelmingly. He needs the bliss of orgasm, he needs to come with their hands on him and have them tell him it’s okay to want this, it’s okay to leave, it’s all okay. The sound of them kissing filters through his haze, noises of wetness and Lorene moaning Jev’s name. André curls his toes into the sheets, trying to shift and turn, desperate for some friction on his cock and trying fruitlessly to squirm against the not-quite-enough stimulation against his prostate. He pleads and is rewarded with Jev praising him, with Jev sucking on the head of his cock while sliding Lorene's underwear fully off him. The lace is damp when Lorene rubs it over his lips, encouraging him to lick and taste his own musky arousal, and beneath it the faintest hint of her own. 

"You look so good like this," she whispers, too low for Jev to hear, surely, yet everything seems loud to André, everything heightened by the blindfold and the secrets behind it. She licks away the precome that's smeared over his lips, kissing him in a way that makes him arch up for more, desperate. She presses something against his cheek; smooth silicon that he realises must be the remote control for the plug. André opens his mouth to speak, to try and make her understand what he needs and how much, but of course she understands and seconds later he finds himself biting on a mouthful of lace as the vibrations in his ass increase again, jolting him off the bed as Jev holds his thighs down. A couple more strokes to his cock, that's all it would take, all he needs. There's no way to say that though, nothing to do but twist and writhe, his cock so hard it hurts and orgasm just a breath away. 

"You're gorgeous," Jev murmurs, and then the vibration stops altogether, André whimpering as Jev twists the plug and slides it free. He hates the emptiness instantly; it feels too similar to the kind of empty he knows he's going to feel in the morning, when he has to tell them about his recent trip to Stuttgart.

Blessedly, it doesn't last long. André hears the sound of the lube being uncapped, shivering at the coldness of Jev’s fingers brushing over his hole.

“Look at you, so open just for me,” Jev says almost conversationally, pleasingly sounding as wrecked as André feels. “So tight and wet, just like Lorene.”

André squeezes his eyes shut tightly behind the blindfold, a fresh wave of shame washing over him. Jev fingers him teasingly, purposely avoiding his prostate no matter how much André presses back against him to try and get Jev to touch where he wants.

Lorene’s hands are on them both, guiding André’s legs around Jev’s waist and kissing over his stomach and chest before he feels her tongue tracing maddeningly up the length of his cock, not quite enough. Jev feels so big inside him though, the sensation of being filled so overwhelming and intense that André knows there’s no way this will take much. He wants to savour it, to memorise the exquisite stretch and burn, this one last time. He’s too far gone though, too wound up from the way they’ve taken him apart so expertly. Jev leans over him, bending him in half and sliding deeper, finding a rhythm and trapping André’s cock between their bodies. He tries to speak, forgetting of course that he can’t, until Jev pulls Lorene’s panties free from his dry mouth, kissing him immediately. The _ I need you to touch me _ that André wants to say comes out as _ I need to touch you _instead, and then Lorene’s fingers are freeing his wrists from the bonds, rubbing over the indented skin and guiding him to wrap his arms around Jev’s back, clinging to him as he feels Lorene’s hand press between their stomachs to jerk him off with intent this time. 

Everything seems to fade, far away as André tenses and trembles, overwhelmed as he comes over Lorene’s hand for what feels like forever, an endless moment of pleasure that he wants to wrap himself in and never leave. _ I want to sit on your face later, _ he thinks he hears her say. Then Jev thrusts hard into him a few more times and all André can feel is warmth. 

"Hey, we love you too," Jev confesses softly when he removes the blindfold to look into André's eyes. Everything is so bright without it and André just blinks and looks over Jev’s shoulder, wondering if he can just leave a copy of the press release on the pillow instead.


End file.
